Yin Yang Mark: Unleashed: REVISED!
by markzilla6895
Summary: Here's the true version of Yin Yang Mark Unleashed.
1. The Afterlife & New Recruits

Mark awoke in a grassy field. The last thing he remembered was the Battle Bird Armada's laser firing directly on him and everything was black after that. He grasped his head in pain immediately after trying to remember what else happened. Slowly sitting up, he realized he was in the Astral Zone again. This time however, he felt different. He felt like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Guess I better look for Minuit," he reasoned as he stood up. Looking around, he eventually saw what he was looking for: the temple Minuit usually resided in. As he walked toward the ancient structure, he was being watched by a familiar shape.

"He's here," the person said excitedly.

Mark approached the temple's main chamber and sure enough Minuit Kitsune was sitting in the middle of the room chanting.

"Hi, Mrs. Kitsune," Mark greeted.

"Shush, Mark. Can't you see I'm in the middle of my incantations?" The black fox interrupted.

"Sorry," Mark said apologetically. "Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Sure, sweetie," she replied.

"Am I dead?"

Minuit nodded. "You are. But it was a noble death."

"Oh, so I stay here for all eternity?"

"Pretty much. Although, you might enjoy spending more time with my apprentice."

"Apprentice? Who's that?"

"You know her," Minuit replied, smiling.

Before Mark could respond, he was tackled by someone from behind.

"Mark!" A familiar voice cried out.

"Shelby?" Mark asked in surprise. He was staring into the face of the young blue porcupine he had a crush on all those years ago. He instantly hugged her back.

"I missed you!" Shelby said, bursting into tears of joy. She was wearing clothes similar to Minuit's.

"Me too!" Mark replied emotionally. He then noticed Shelby was the same size as him.

"Did you grow older in the afterlife?" He asked.

"Of course not, silly! You got younger!"

Mark looked down and realized that he indeed had been reduced to a 12 year old. Minuit then approached them.

"I told you he would come join you, Shelby," she smiled. "Now how about you two catch up on your lives?"

"Of course, Mistress!" Shelby said, bowing. She then started to walk with Mark onto the field.

"'Mistress?'" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm her top apprentice here. Carlee's the same rank as me."

"How is Carlee?"

"She's fine. Minuit sends her on trips regularly so I don't see her as much."

"That's a bummer."

"Yeah, but now I have you, my Marky-Warky!" She hugged him again.

Mark blushed, and then hugged her back.

Meanwhile, in the land of the living…

"I still can't believe he's gone…" Max groaned.

"I know, Max, but we have to endure," a yellow fox with glasses said to him.

"Thanks Lee," the wolf rabbit replied. "And thanks for signing up to train in Woo-Foo."

"My pleasure," Lee said.

"So ready to train?" Max asked.

"Yeah."

Lee and Max took their positions on the training field.


	2. Darkness Rising

As Max and Lee were training, his sister Sonia was training three other new recruits: A white dog named Yuki, Fairyfoo and Amlly.

"Nice job, girls!" Sonia said with enthusiasm. Amlly and Fairyfoo felt proud of themselves for they managed to master several techniques easily, but Yuki felt she was just a burden to the others since she was learning at a slower pace. She slowly walked away while the others congratulated each other. Sonia noticed her leaving and quickly rushed to her.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

"J-just leave me alone."

"Aw, what's wrong?"

"I'm never going to be a great Woo-Foo warrior like the others!" Yuki burst into tears. Sonia hugged the puppy.

"It's okay, Yuki. It's okay," the wolf rabbit girl said softly. "You'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Th-thanks, Sonia," Yuki stopped crying and looked up at her friend.

"Ready to join the rest of us?"

Yuki nodded. The two walked back to the other girls.

Back in the Astral Zone…

Mark brushed the grass off his fur. He and Shelby just enjoyed a long cuddle together in the field.

"You haven't changed a bit," Shelby smiled.

"The same with you."

"I was also happy you tried to avenge me by eating Eggman's arm," the blue porcupine said as she ran her finger down his chest.

Mark immediately blushed. "Y-you knew about that?!"

"Mark, I've been with you your whole life as an invisible spirit. I've watched you grow up, and I've even seen you find some new girls in your life."

"Y-yeah, about that…" Shelby interrupted him.

"It's okay, Mark. You didn't know I was still with you. And I'm not jealous of your two girlfriends."

"Thanks, Shelby."

The two hugged each other again. Shelby then started to remove Mark's shirt.

"A-are you sure?" He asked.

"Mark, I've done this a bunch of times. The afterlife doesn't really care about decency. Minuit even goes nude sometimes."

"If you say so," Mark replied, as he removed Shelby's shirt. He then noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Underwear is so overrated," she said as she lowered Mark's pants and underwear. He helped her by kicking off his shoes and socks. Mark then lowered Shelby's pants. (She wasn't wearing any shoes and socks) Now equally naked, the two Mobians looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you," Mark whispered.

"I love you too," Shelby whispered back. She then kissed him, causing them both to tumble back onto the grass.

Meanwhile on a flying warship…

Metal Max showed his finding to Snively Robotnik.

"Those transmissions are emanating from far below the earth," the Overlander noted. "I would hate to waste the energy unless you are absolutely certain."

The robot only nodded.

Snively growled. "Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the portal," he ordered an Egg SWAT. The robot tapped several keys which opened a portal in the middle of the bridge. A red dragon stepped out victorious.

"Minions!" Devilus declared. "I have returned!"


	3. The Return

"Of the energy deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Devilus," Snively said as the warship collected crates of energy sources from the mine the two villains were currently in. Egg SWATs were furiously drilling through the rock walls to find the crystals which were then place in the crates. "This one is by far the most significant. The drones have mining without pause during your absence and have amassed quite a stockpile." He then started to give orders to a nearby Egg SWAT. "You there! Fetch me a sample!"

"Snively!" Devilus interrupted, stepping out of the shadows. He was carrying a glowing purple crystal. "Now that I have returned, I will issue the commands."

"I… understand, Lord Devilus," the Overlander said with spite in his voice. "Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the portal to bring forth the Hell Army you've surely gathered during your three years in the Underworld?"

"My army will come. But my time away has yielded a more… intriguing means of materializing them." He grasped the crystal in his hand. "The solidified form of the matter that the ancient texts refer to as the 'blood of the Shadow Queen'."

"The Shadow Queen, the Destroyer. But it is said her blood is the anti-matter," Snively noted.

"Plucked from Hell shores," Devilus said. "Gaze upon… Dark Matter!"

"Legend tells that it holds the power to… revive the dead," Snively said.

"We only require a cadaver to be certain. Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

Snively nervously chuckled. "That may not be necessary. If I may, Lord Devilus…"

The Egg SWATs brought forth the corpse of a familiar coyote.

"Consider it a welcome home present," Snively said to his master. Devilus grinned at the sight of Antoine D'Coolette's body.

Back at the dojo…

"Good training everyone!" Max said to the new recruits. "Tomorrow, let's try doing as well as we did today!"

The doorbell suddenly rang. Sonia answered it to see Master Jake-Long.

"I heard about the recent attack on the dojo. A lot of people were questioning the Council. You guys need to keep a lower profile!" The panda said angrily.

"Hey, panda," Yang said. "Did anyone get hurt? The M.U.R. knows when to use force…" He grabbed one of Dimitri's tools. "…and how much to use." He crushed the device with ease.

"Yang! I needed that!" The robot echidna said in frustration.

"Enough!" Max said. "We're training new recruits to prevent something like that from happening again, Master. We owe it to our friend…" He looked outside at Mark's gravestone.

Back at the mine…

Devilus thrust the Dark Matter crystal into Antoine's body. The coyote's eyes opened with a purple glow. Antoine snarled like a feral animal and quickly broke out of his bonds. He immediately tackled the nearest Egg SWAT and started to beat the life out of the robot. Snively looked appalled at the sight. Devilus just stared at the zombie with glee.

"That's your plan?!" Snively shouted in shock and fear. "Bring Freedom Fighters back from the dead to attack us?!"

"That is no longer a Freedom Fighter. It is a mindless beast. Its only instinct is to destroy anything in its path."

Zombie Antoine then charged at Devilus, who swiftly cut the undead coyote in half with a hidden sword.

"There, Snively lies the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon…"

Antoine's top half tried to attack Devilus again, but the dragon just crushed him with his heel and kicked the remains down to the lowest depths of the mine.

"…once I learn to control it," Devilus finished.

In the Astral Zone…

Mark and Shelby just finished getting dressed after enjoying their sweet reunion. Minuit was sitting nearby when she suddenly clutched her head and screamed in pain.

"Mistress?" Shelby asked. "What's wrong?"

"Someone who was dead is now no longer dead, but seeded with evil!" Minuit hissed.

"What do we do?" Mark asked.

"There is nothing _I _can do, child," Minuit said. "But you two can."

"How, Mistress?" Shelby asked.

A vortex opened behind them.

"Go," the fox said. "Help your friends fight this new evil."

Mark and Shelby started to head to the portal.

"Wait," Minuit said. "Mark, come here."

The hedgehog approached her and knelt down.

"Take good care of her for me," she whispered. Mark nodded. She then slipped a pendant with a fox's head onto his wrist. "Now go."

The two Mobians held each other's hand as they walked through the portal.

At the dojo…

Max awoke to see a bright light. Amanda was in bed next to him, snoring soundly. Max then looked out the window to see a familiar shape emerge.

"Impossible…" he muttered in disbelief. He immediately woke up Amanda.

"Huh? What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Mark's back!" Max said in excitement. He ran outside to see his friend with a blue female porcupine.

"Mark!" Max hugged the green-and-white hedgehog, sending them both to the ground.

"Oof! Hi, Max!" Mark managed to say. "This is Shelby Porcupine. She's one of my oldest and best friends."

Shelby nervously waved at the wolf-rabbit boy.

"How are you not dead?!" Max asked.

"It's a long story, but the point is we're back and we're here to stay!"


	4. Shelby meets Shelby!

The next morning, everyone at the dojo was surprised to see Mark return from the dead. Of course, they bombarded him with questions like how he came back and what was it like being dead. Mark and Shelby answered every one calmly. Yin looked at the porcupine with tension however. Her boyfriend returned from the dead, and he brought a strange girl with him. Mark then pulled out his phone and called someone. A few minutes later, a portal opened up and an older version of the porcupine stepped out. Unlike the Shelby with Mark, this one had somewhat goth clothes and had a tuft of brown hair sticking out from her head.

"Shell!" Mark said, hugging her.

"Hey, there kiddo," the older porcupine said, rubbing his head. Shelby approached the two.

"Shelby, meet your other self," Mark said.

"Now there're two Shelbys?!" Max asked in disbelief.

"I… I can change my name," Younger Shelby offered.

"That sounds like a great idea, love," Mark kissed her cheek. "How about Shelb?"

"I like it!" She blushed. Mark then hugged her. Yin then walked over to them.

"Hey, Yin!" Mark hugged her.

"H-hi, Mark," the pink rabbit said, somewhat surprised by the hug. "Hello, Shelb."

"Don't be jealous, Yin," Mark said. "I love you both equally."

"I don't love you as much anymore, Mark," Yin said. "While you were dead, Fluttershy kinda kissed me. We've been dating ever since."

"So, you're gay now?" Mark asked.

"More of bi-sexual than gay," she answered. "I still like guys."

"I also gave birth again!" Amanda said at random. "Max and I have twins now!" She held up a yellow cat boy and a blue rabbit-wolf girl. "Meet Mio and Rose!"

"Congrats!" Mark hugged her.

"So now what?" Fairyfoo asked.

"Party!" Pinkie Pie said, appearing all of a sudden. Decorations and food appeared out of nowhere as soon as she said "party".

Back on Devilus's warship…

Devilus stared in wonder at a large chunk of Dark Matter.

"Blood of the Shadow Queen, how do I manage to control you?" he pondered.

"Lord Devilus, we have finished excavating the mine," Snively said. "We also disposed of that Freedom Fighter's remains."

Devilus growled and grabbed part of the Dark Matter.

"Perhaps you've had too much contact with the Dark Matter, my liege," Snively said.

"Or maybe I haven't had enough," the demon replied as he thrust the crystal into his heart.

"Lord Devilus, wait! Not your heart! You don't know what it will do!"

Devilus growled as his eyes began to spew purple smoke.

"Yes! YES!" Devilus yelled in triumph. "It's as if I can hear the thoughts of the Shadow Queen!"

Back at the dojo…

Shelby suddenly collapsed in pain.

"Shell, what is it?" Mark rushed over to her.

"Just… dizzy," she replied, clutching her head. Dimitri rushed over with a scanner. He quickly found the area that wrong with her. Getting a depressor, he gently scraped off some purple liquid.

"What is this?" the robot echidna head asked curiously.

"Don't know," Shelby replied. "Must've stuck onto me in the portal."

Dimitri handed her a shampoo bottle. "Go take a decontamination bath," he ordered. Shelby went upstairs to the bathroom. Dimitri then hurried down to the basement lab. Along the way, some of the stuff splashed onto the piece of equipment Yang crushed earlier. No one noticed the tech starting to squirm and take on a spider-like appearance. It quietly climbed onto the celling and followed Dimitri to the lab.


	5. Reunion

Dimitri was analyzing the material he found on Shelby. He then heard the quiet sound of metal scraping. He turned around and saw no one.

"Hello?" He asked. That's when he saw the living appliance leap at him "By Chaos…!" He quickly dodged the living machine. He grabbed a metal bar and tried to hit it. It leapt up to his microscope and sliced it in half.

"I NEEDED THAT!" He yelled. The device tried to attack Dimitri again, only for Max to incinerate it with a fireball. He then crushed it with his foot when it tried to get up again.

"And stay broken!" The echidna head said to the broken tech. "Now what could've caused that?"

"Dark Matter," was all Max could say.

"Dark Matter?" Dimitri asked in disbelief. "It's so scarce, it's supposed to be non-existent. Why would it be here?"

"It was transported here by Devilus," Max realized.

"For what purpose?"

"To conquer this world with an army of the undead."

Mark and Shelb rushed downstairs.

"We heard a noise," the hedgehog said.

"What is that?!" Shelby yelped when she saw the smashed tech.

"It's the device Yang smashed earlier," Max said casually.

One explanation later…

"So what are we going to do about this Dark Matter stuff?" Dahlia asked worriedly. She and Davino had a bit of a falling out, but they were still close to each other.

"I think the question is where Devilus will find that many dead people," Mark replied.

Shelby came downstairs wearing a bathrobe, looking relaxed.

"Ah, that was a nice bath," she said calmly. She noticed everyone looking tense. "What's going on?"

Mark explained to her what happened in the past few hours.

"So that was the stuff on me earlier?" She asked. Mark nodded. He then immediately hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, sis, he whispered. Shelby rubbed his head with affection.

"It's no problem, kiddo," she replied. Mark blushed as she continued to rub his head.

"Shelby?" A male voice said from the doorway. "You there?" A dark green raccoon poked his head into the room.

"Peridot?!" Shelby asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you through that weird vortex and I saw you head inside this place."

"Care to introduce us, Shell?" Mark asked.

"Right. Mark, this is Peridot the Raccoon. Peridot, this is Mark the Hedgehog."

The raccoon nervously shook hands with Mark.

"Well met, Perry!" Mark said. Peridot blushed at the nickname.

"Aw, he looks so cute!" Shelb said, hug-tackling the raccoon.

"Gah!" Peridot yelped in surprise as the blue porcupine hugged him tightly.

"Can we keep him, Mark? Pwease?" Shelb gave her boyfriend the puppy eyes.

"Fine," Mark sighed.

"Yay!"

"W-wait, what?!" Peridot asked in surprise.

"Can we quit the clowning around and get back to business?" Max asked seriously.

Back on Devilus' warship…

Devilus grabbed another chunk of Dark Matter from the stockpile.

"I now know what I must do," he muttered.

"And what do you want me to do, sir?" Snively asked.

"Quit groveling and await my command," the dragon growled as he teleported from the ship.

Snively returned to the bridge and began to overview the Egg SWATs' duties. He then turned around and saw Metal Max standing behind him.

"Gah!" Snively was almost scared to death. He then recollected himself. "I'm afraid when our master went to Hell, he came back with a touch of 'underworld madness.' Lord Devilus hasn't been of sound judgments since he returned. Increase global surveillance."

"Quit groveling and await my command," a recording of Devilus' voice came out of the robot.

"I'M NOT DEAF!" Snively yelled. "But if that fleshy knock-off of you lives, I think it's in Lord Devilus' interests that we ensure his enemy's destruction."

Back at the dojo…

"Mark," said Max. "I have an idea where Devilus might go. Wanna take down the bad guy with me like old times?"

"I say let's do it to it!" Mark gave a thumbs up.

Max smiled as he opened a portal. Amanda hugged him.

"Be safe," she whispered.

"I will," he replied as he kissed her cheek. He and Mark then entered the portal and it closed.

"So what's on the activity sheet?" Shelb asked.

Just then, Master Jake-Long stormed into the dojo.

"Where's Max?" He asked. "I just got a report of a giant flying warship over a nearby cave."

"He and Mark are, um, out," Davino said, thinking of a good excuse.

Meanwhile…

Mark and Max were walking down the floor of a grim, dark canyon.

"What is so interesting about this place?" Mark asked.

"This was the site of the largest and bloodiest war this dimension had ever seen, and it was also the place where my parents died."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've… gotten over their passing."

They eventually reached a dead end. Suddenly, a dark cloud began to form on a rock formation overlooking the canyon. It swirled until it took shape as a familiar red dragon.

"Max, been well?" The dragon taunted. "I see you brought your pet rat with you. I was certain he'd be a skeleton by now."

"Things change, Dev!" Mark yelled back. He cracked his knuckles in anger.

"I know why you're here, Devilus," Max said.

"Hardly a surprise, Max," Devilus replied. "After all, you and I have been at this a long time. And your time has come to an end!" He held up a glowing purple crystal. He then threw it down towards the ground. As it buried itself, the ground began to glow purple cracks. Devilus' chest began to glow purple as well.

"RISE, MY ARMY!" He declared as several skeletal hands shot out from the ground. Mark and Max looked in horror as a bunch of skeletal and rotting zombie Mobians emerged from the cracks. Some carried swords, others carried axes.

"By Chaos…" Mark muttered.

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARK MATTER!" Devilus roared triumphantly as his undead minions advanced toward the two heroes.


	6. Zombies & Rescue

As more zombies rose from the ground, Max and Mark stepped back in horror.

"Devilus has desecrated this sacred resting place," he said. "Not even the dead are free from his warmongering."

"At last," Devilus said from his perch. "Symbiosis. I can feel it. I possess full control over my army. DESTROY THEM!"

The zombies lurched toward the two friends. Max took down several with his fireballs, but they had little effect.

"Max, if our combatants are already deceased," Mark said. "How can we possible defeat them?!"

"Mark, retreat!" Max ordered. "Get back to the dojo!"

"No!" Mark took out two blades. "I shall stand with you, Max! You might require a healer when this is over with." He stepped forward and started to cut the zombies up with his swords. He saw a zombie's arm stopped moving after being chopped off. "I recommend dissection! The smaller the pieces, the better!"

"Sound advice, buddy!" Max drew his bamboo sword and started to hack at the zombie horde.

Devilus could only smirk at their efforts. "I have mastered Dark Matter. When you fall, Max, you too shall join my army."

Mark and Max charged toward Devilus in rage. Max impaled a zombie with his sword, and then blasted the head off the one behind the first zombie.

"Max," Mark said weakly. "This prolonged exposure to Dark Matter is sapping our strength."

"We cannot falter now," the wolf rabbit replied. Unfortunately the zombies began to overwhelm the two. Devilus chuckled at the sight. However, Max unleashed a shockwave that sent all the zombies on top of him flying. He quickly disposed of the undead Mobians giving Mark a hard time.

"After all these years, Max," Devilus taunted. "Still at the top of your game?" Mark and Max only charged again. "My legion, FINISH THEM!"

Meanwhile…

"Guys, we got a problem!" Peridot said. "That panda in red was kidnapped by Egg SWATs!"

"Master Jake-Long's been kidnapped?!" Amanda yelled. "Where did they take him?!"

"The tracker on him says he's on that warship," Mary said, looking at a screen.

"Well, let's do a rescue mission," the hooded cat said. "Who's with me?"

"A raid on an Eggman ship sounds fun," Shelby grinned. "Count me in."

"I'm with you too, sis," Davino hugged Amanda.

"Me too!" Fairyfoo squealed.

Mary opened a portal to Master Jake-Long's location.

Inside the warship…

Master Jake-Long was hanging by the arms from two chains on the ceiling. He looked pretty beat-up, mostly due to Snively shocking him with an electrical prod.

"Where is that wolf rabbit boy?" The short Overlander asked.

"I'll never tell you…"

Snively was about to shock the panda again when he felt something tap his head. Looking up, he saw Shelby pointing her glowing hand at him. She had a large pair of bat wings coming out from her back.

"I wouldn't," she smirked. Snively was distracted long enough for Amanda and Fairyfoo to tackle him. Davino unshackled Master Jake-Long.

"Thanks," he said.

"Now let's get out of here!" Shelby yelled. A portal opened before them. The five heroes ran through the portal just as it closed.

Back at the zombie battle…

Mark and Max managed to kill every last zombie. Max then ran toward Devilus.

"Bravo, Max!" the dragon said. "Though this is but a prelude. You might wish to save your strength for the main event!" He then turned into the storm of dark clouds and flew away.

"If this wasn't Devilus's endgame, what is?" Mark asked.

Soon...

Mark and Max returned to the dojo to see Amanda and Dimitri tending to Master Jake-Long.

"What happened here?" Max asked in surprise.

"Long story," Shelby replied.

"Um, Mark?" Shelb said to her boyfriend.

"Yes, Shelb?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

Shelb lead him to his room.

"What is it, Shelb?"

"Mark, I'm pregnant."


	7. The Final Battle?

"You're pregnant?" Mark asked Shelb in surprise.

The blue porcupine nodded.

"How?"

"Remember when we made love in the afterlife? Well, that one moment put a baby in me."

"And when we came back to life, we aged to 17 year olds."

"So the baby's growth just sped up," Shelb concluded.

The hedgehog hugged her. "We'll get through this together," he whispered.

"I know," she replied.

Max then approached them.

"I think I know what Devilus' endgame is!" He said, his voice full of concern.

"What is it?"

"The Great Forest on Mobius."

Mark's face flushed. "Oh no… That was the main battlefield of the Great War. If Devilus uses his Dark Matter on that many dead people…"

"Doomsday and Armageddon having a baby that is ugly!" Shelb finished.

"We've pinpointed the location of Devilus' warship," Mary reported. "It's preparing to open a portal to Mobius."

"Then we sabotage it," Mark offered. "And stop him from raising his zombie army."

"I can send you guys there," Dimitri said, opening a portal.

"Then let's do it," Max stood up. "Devilus must be stopped, no matter the cost."

He, Mark, Shelby, Yang and Davino headed through the portal… and onto the middle of Devilus' warship. Max noticed a floating metal structure which he assumed was the portal generator. He quickly Foo-portated them to the structure just as Devilus threw the rest of the Dark Matter at the open portal to Mobius.

"We're too late…" Davino moaned.

"Not if we sabotage the power," Shelby grinned. The pair of bat wings emerged from her back and she took off to find the power supply. Max saw Devilus heading to the portal. The wolf rabbit clenched his fist in anger, drew out his bamboo sword and leapt down after his archenemy.

"Devilus!" Max roared. "Today we finish this! One shall stand!"

"And one shall fall!" Devilus finished, drawing out his own blade. The two foes began to sword fight.

Meanwhile, Shelby found the power supply and was currently rewiring it so the portal would implode.

"Come on, come one," she growled as she saw the zombies approaching through the vortex.

Devilus managed to trip Max and was about to deliver the killing blow when explosions started to surround him.

"That's my cue," Max said, warping himself and the others to the ground.

Devilus saw his warship moving away from the portal generator. He then saw his undead army approach.

"No…" He growled as he reached out to grab the lead zombie's hand. Just as he was about to touch it, the whole structure imploded, leaving a bunch of rubble.

"Comrades," Snively said with fake mourn on the bridge of the warship. "It is with deep sorrow to note for the log, Devilus is no more." He kept his head down for a few seconds before looking up with glee. "All. Hail. Snively." He grinned.

Back at the dojo…

Everyone was celebrating the defeat of Devilus and the salvation of both their world and Mobius. Mark then approached Shelb.

"We'll tell them another time," he smiled as he patted her belly.

"Of course," Shelb replied.

"Hey, Daddy!" Oswald said, hugging the hedgehog.

"Hey, son," Mark hugged him back.

"Wanna play with us?" The rabbit asked. He then noticed the blue porcupine. "Who's that?"

"I'm your Aunt Shelb, Oswald," she said, picking him up and kissing his forehead. She then put him down and followed him to the other kids.

"Aunt Shelb's gonna play with us!" He said to his sister and Max's kids.

Mark and Shelb kissed each other as they joined the kids' fun.


	8. Meet Shadic

"Guys, I'm picking up a distress signal from the woods," Mary said to the others. "It appears to be coming from the place we saw that shooting star land."

"Dimitri, I want you to come with us," Mark said. "We might need a medic."

Mary opened a portal to the location. Mark, Max, Dimitri, and Shelby entered it and saw a large escape pod crashed in the middle of the forest. Shelby went closer and wiped some of the soot it collected upon entering the atmosphere. The mustached face logo was familiar to all of them.

"It's an Egg Pod," Mark growled. Suddenly laser blasts began to fire at the five. They saw an army of Egg SWATs approaching. Everyone readied their weapons, magic and tech.

"All those SWATs came out of one pod?" Shelby asked, two energy orbs in her hands.

"Humans refer to the phenomenon as a clown car!" Dimitri answered.

Mark took several Egg SWATs out with his nose hairs while being backed up by Max's fireballs. Suddenly a blue-and-red streak dashed past them and took out a row of bots. Everyone saw a navy blue hedgehog with red stripes on his spines. His legs were also red and so were his bangs.

"Incoming!" Shelby shouted.

"Down in front!" The hedgehog responded. Shelby launched her orbs at the Egg SWATs. The hedgehog kicked it as it flew. It bounced off a trail of gasoline leaking from the pod.

"Fall back!" Max yelled. All five Mobians ran for cover and got behind a rock as a huge explosion engulfed all the robots. The new hedgehog then looked up and observed the blazing inferno he accidentally made.

"WOO! Too hot for you, SWATs?!" He said confidently.

"Friend of yours?" Dimitri asked Max and Shelby.

"Nope," Max replied.

"Never seen him before," the porcupine said.

"Torching that gas leak, pretty neat plan, right?" The hedgehog asked.

"Except it wasn't a plan," Shelby said sternly. "It was a random shot that almost fried us to a crisp!"

"Worked out, didn't it?"

"Thank you, fellow hedgehog," Mark said, approaching the newcomer. "Your valor is to be commended."

The hedgehog froze. "I… don't believe it!" He said in amazement. "You're Mark the Hedgehog! He's Mark the Hedgehog!" He said to the others.

"We know," Shelby said bluntly.

"Yes, yes," Dimitri added.

"What is your name?' Mark asked.

"Shaundre, sir!" The hedgehog saluted. "But everyone calls me Shadic."

"The salute won't be necessary, Shadic," Mark smiled. "Welcome to this world."

"It's an honor to be here."

"How do you know Mark?" Max asked with suspicion in his voice.

"You'd have to be an idiot to not hear of the savior of the multiverse!" Shadic replied.

"Mary, we're ready to return," Mark said. A portal opened up in front of them.

"You're trusting him just like that?" Shelby asked in shock.

"If he were an enemy, he would've tried to kill us by now," Mark replied. He stepped through the portal, while keeping close to Shadic.

Soon…

"We haven't had someone cool join the team in a while!" Amy (Mark's daughter) said. "What's your story, Shad? How'd you get here? What kinda powers are ya packin?"

"So these are the people we're supposed to protect?" Shadic asked. "Are they all like this?"

"Fortunately not," Dimitri answered. "But I am curious how you arrived here."

"In an Egg Pod," Shelby added.

"Still got trust issues, huh? Tough crowd," Shadic smirked before putting a serious look on his face. "It all started a few weeks ago when the Eggman Empire attacked my dads' home. They were away, so I was the only one left to defend it and let me tell you, I was pumped. My first chance to fight a real battle! But then everything went black. I awoke in an Egg Pod in one of Eggman's bases. Thankfully, the SWATs were dumb enough to put an emergency release switch inside! I managed to get it to jettison from the Death Egg, then I think the pod knocked me out. Next thing I know, I'm busting out."

The M.U.R. took this in.

"Well, that's my story!" Shadic said cheerfully. "Not the grand tale I was expecting… until now!" He turned toward Mark. "I mean you're famous!"

"Who's your dad?" Mark asked.

"Well, it's your dad and Shadow," the younger hedgehog said, rubbing his head embarrassingly.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Then that means we're half-brothers," Mark said, sounding shocked.

"Well, I'm from an alternate Mobius."

Everyone then felt relaxed.

"Well, then allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Mobius Underground Resistance!" Mark said, shaking Shadic's hand.

Shadic smiled cheerfully. He then noticed Peridot was eyeing Mark.

"Interesting," he muttered.


	9. Masters & Students

Snively was watching the footage of Devilus' portal exploding on him.

"Such a shame," he said in mock pity. "But I applaud you, Devilus. You certainly made a grand exit!" He then noticed Metal Max approach. "Ah, Metal. Cue the audio visual. I wish to address the troops."

The robot only nodded. In a few seconds, the Overlander's face appeared on every view screen on the warship. All the Egg SWATs stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"The loss of Devilus, leader of the great demon uprising, is certainly a blow to our cause," Snively said. His voice echoed across all the view screens. "Yet, we mustn't despair over his… tragic demise, but instead embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid with an even mightier hand!"

"With all due respect, Commander Snive…" A random Egg SWAT started. Snively shot him a look. "Uh, Lord Snively."

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Snively asked in annoyance.

"If we failed to conquer the multiverse under Lord Devilus' command," the Egg SWAT continued. "What hope do we have now while the M.U.R. still defends it?"

Snively growled in frustration. "Allow me to be crystal clear. I studied for years under our former master. Thus I am equipped to lead you, I, Devilus' true heir, Lord Snively Robotnik, EMPEROR OF DESTRUCTION!"

"Is he serious?" An Egg SWAT muttered to his comrades. The others muttered incoherently. Snively walked away in frustration.

"What use are troops who can't rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name?!" He then stopped himself. "But wait. Legend tells of one capable warrior. One who exists here, upon this very world. One who can be student to my master!"

At the dojo…

Dimitri was working in the lab in the basement when he heard a loud explosion from upstairs.

"Egg SWATs?!" He said in surprise as he ran up the stairs to see the room filled with smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal a male green dog with curly brown hair coughing near a model volcano.

"It's no attack, Dimitri," the dog said. "It's just my volcano."

"Hold still, Yang!" A female blue dog with similar curly brown hair said to Yang. He was holding up a model of the solar system. "Jupiter needs its red spot."

"You sure about this, Molly?" The blue rabbit asked the girl.

"What in the name of Chaos is going on here?" Dimitri asked.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys," Sonia said to Oswald. She was holding up a tool to an engine he was working on.

"We're doing our projects for the science fair tomorrow," the green dog said.

"You can't work on these projects in here. You're making a mess," Dimitri said to the kids.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grades," the boy objected.

"And if Yang doesn't help me finish this model…" Molly began before Dimitri interrupted her.

"Oh, and what does Yang know of your solar system, Molly? Or Shadic know of your volcanos, Micky?"

"Perhaps this is a good time to learn about Earth, Dimitri," Mark said.

"Well, maybe the Moon twins need to learn about Mobius," the robot echidna head said.

Molly and Micky Moon had joined the M.U.R. while Mark was dead. Both were talented young people who provided support in both ingenuity and spirit. Both of them were also powerful hypnotists, which made Mark accept them rather well soon after he came back from the dead.

Soon…

In a desolated canyon, Snively and Metal Max were looking over the landscape. Metal Max was scanning for something.

"What do you mean you can't pinpoint his signal?" The Overlander asked the robot. "I know we are close! Boost the power to your sensors!"

The robot silently obeyed and picked up a dormant life signal.

"Yes," Snively said. "There." He pointed at a nearby location of the GPS. He hopped into his Egg-Mobile and flew toward the location. Metal Max activated his rockets and followed.

Back at the dojo…

The sensors beeped.

"I'm detecting an energy signature," Dimitri said to the others. "And it's on the move."

"And since we ain't moving it," Yang said. "Guess who must be."

"Egg SWATs," Shelby growled.

"Without Devilus?" Molly asked.

"Unfortunately, Devilus' legacy will live on as others rise to take his place," Mark said. "Guys, you got projects to complete. Max and Dimitri will come with me."

Dimitri looked at the Moon twins. "Science fair is a big part of their grade," he muttered. "Perhaps I am better suited to remain behind and advise."

"Then I'll have to find someone else then," Mark said.

"Right here, Mark!" Shadic said eagerly.

"There's our third guy!" Max said cheerfully.

Dimitri opened a portal and the two hedgehogs and wolf rabbit entered it.

Meanwhile…

Snively and Metal Max pulled out a huge stasis container from a side in a cliff of the canyon.

"Excellent, Metal," Snively said. He held out his hand. "The cube."

The robot handed him a metal container holding a glowing blue cube. Snively removed the cube from the box and inserted it into the stasis chamber. It began to open and the silhouette of a rabbit with two tentacles protruding from his back could be seen.

"Awaken, warrior! Rise and serve your new master!"

The rabbit woke up and stepped out from the chamber and slammed his fists together.

"Soak serves only one master!" He declared.

"Excellent! Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid, Soak. You may bow."

You fail to grasp my meaning. I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master, Devilus."

"Yes, him. Sadly, Devilus is no longer with us."

"Impossible!"

"Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept?" Snively asked rhetorically. "Soak, I located you. I awakened you. Thus I, Lord Snively, am now your master!"

Soak just growled at the shorter human, making back off a little.

"It has been a while, Soak," Max said, suddenly appearing.

Soak pushed Snively out of the way. "Max Fenix, I haven't seen you since the Battle of the Dark Tomorrow. Devilus ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago," Max replied.

"That may be, Fenix. But my orders still stand!"

"Is this fighting really necessary?" Mark asked the villains. "When so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader, Snively, then stray from Devilus' path and lead his forces toward peace."

"I would be willing to consider a truce," Snively said smugly. "If you would be willing to be bow before me, Mark the Hedgehog."

"Again?!" Soak shouted. "Bow to THIS!" He shoved Snively into the wall. He quickly hopped into his Egg-Mobile and flew to safety.

"Soak," Max said. "This is a new world. Side with the M.U.R. and help us end this conflict forever!"

"I will never side with the likes of you!" Soak charged at the wolf rabbit, roaring. He punched both Mark and Max into another wall and threw them to the ground.

Snively, meanwhile, had returned to Metal Max's position.

"What need have I for peace, when I have Soak?" He asked the silent robot. "With some discipline, he will learn to respect his new master. And once it becomes known that Soak destroyed Mark the Hedgehog under my command, all of Devilus' forces will gratefully bow to me."

Back at the dojo…

Dimitri was working on a large metal version of Micky's volcano.

"Um, what is it?" Micky asked.

"You'll find out," Dimitri said giddily.

"But Dimitri, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Micky asked.

"Ehp, ehp, ehp! Don't touch! Just watch and learn!" He resumed working on the volcano. Yang and Sonia looked at each other.

"So we're just gonna help Molly and Oswald with their projects," Yang said.

"Without my supervision?!" Dimitri asked in shock. "You want them to be right, don't you?"

The two rabbit shrugged.

"Then watch a master at work!" Dimitri said in excitement as he continued to work on the volcano.

"Control freak," Molly commented to Oswald.


	10. Mark and Co vs Soak!

Max and Soak faced against each other. Max launched a fireball which just deflected against his enemy's chest. Max tried again, only this time Soak pulled out a large minigun and fired several rounds. Max was knocked back a couple inches.

"Max!" Mark rushed to his friend and helped him up. Shadic ran up to Soak.

"Shadic, no!" Mark yelled. Shadic hit Soak from behind with a homing attack. The demon rabbit turned around and opened fire. Thanks to Shadic's smaller size, he managed to dodge the energy bolts. Just as the hedgehog got close, Soak tossed him into a wall. Just as he was about to shoot the poor guy, Mark grabbed his arm and forced him to fire at the sky. Shadic tried to tackle Soak, who simply tossed him away.

"Do not miss a single moment, Metal!" Snively said to the robot. "We shall need visual documentation of Mark the Hedgehog's demise for the historical record."

Mark and Soak exchanged blows from each other's fists.

"This guy doesn't really seem to use any powers," Shadic noted.

"He's probably weakened from being in stasis," Mark suggested.

"Then we have to take him down before he recharges!" Max declared.

Soak reloaded his minigun and charged at them, roaring at the top of his lungs.

"Fall back!" Max ordered. The three ran away from the charging demon rabbit.

"So time has made you a coward, Fenix?" Soak taunted, as he opened fire.

Meanwhile, Metal Max scanned the area in search of the four combatants.

"We've lost sight of them!" Snively cursed. "Metal, why aren't you tracking them?!"

The robot's chest beeped.

"What is it?" The Overlander asked impatiently. Metal Max showed an image of a familiar wreck site.

"A second life signal?" Snively asked in disbelief. "But Soak is the only sleeper buried in this area."

Metal Max zoomed in on the image.

"The site of our destroyed portal generator," Snively was now worried. "You're not telling me, that life signal belongs to Devilus. B-but he was microns away from the detonation point! Nothing could've survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulty! Ignore the contact! Delete the coordinates!"

Metal Max just showed him the life signal again. Snively then calmed down.

"What am I saying? Of course, this must be investigated. If Lord Devilus is there, I shall bring him home."

The robot nodded.

"Remain here and monitor the outcome," Snively ordered. "When Soak kills those do-gooders, I must bear witness."

He hopped into his Egg-Mobile and flew off.

"Must bear witness," Snively's voice said on Metal's recorder.

The Max robot then detached the wings on his back that immediately followed Snively.

As it turned out, Master Jake Long was in the area meditating. He then detected an ancient source of evil and headed to Mark and the others' location.

At the same time, Shadic was leading Soak into a dead end.

"It will be a shame to crush you, rat," the demon rabbit said. "But it is my duty."

Suddenly, Mark and Max double teamed him from behind and punched him into the wall.

"Nice strategy, Shadic!" Mark cheered. Soak collapsed to the ground. He then opened his eyes and smacked the green hedgehog away.

"Soak, stay down," he replied as he punched the rabbit's face hard that fur came off it. Just then the four saw Mast Jake Long approach. Soak grinned as beams came out of his eyes and struck Master Jake Long.

"Master, get away!" Max called out, but it was too late. Soak had absorbed most of the panda's energy and then took flight.

"Air superiority achieved," he said triumphantly. Mark, Max and Shadic dodged his energy blasts.

Meanwhile…

Snively had reached the site of the destroyed portal generator.

"Nothing could've survived this," he muttered. "As I suspected faulty sensors…"

Suddenly, he heard a demonic groan. Heading over to the source, he saw Devilus' body looking all scorched with a large hole in his chest.

"But how…?" He asked before he saw the purple crystal in his master's chest. "Dark Matter," Snively said. As he reached out to grab it, Devilus lunged at his hand for a brief moment before going limp again.

"Everyone thinks you've been destroyed," the Overlander whispered to the dragon. "Who am I to disappoint, my dearest Devilus?" He then pulled the Dark Matter out of Devilus, causing the dark lord's eyes to shut.

"And this time, stay dead!" Snively jeered before kicking Devilus' body away. Just then, he heard the quiet sound of a jet engine approach. He saw Metal Max's wings had followed him with a camera attached.

"Metal, I have found Lord Devilus and he's unwell," Snively said, hiding the Dark Matter behind him. "We must transport him to sick bay at once."

Meanwhile, back at the canyon, Shadic managed to get on top of a cliff and jumped onto Soak's back. The combined weight of the two sent Soak plummeting to the ground. Shadic leaped onto a nearby cliff just as the dark rabbit crashed. Soak's eyes closed as his life ended.

"Had Soak chosen to stray from his master's path, we might not be burying him today," Mark said solemnly.

On top of a cliff, Metal Max watched silently.

Mark and Shadic helped Master Jake Long up as a portal opened to the dojo.

Soon…

"You showed great courage today Shadic," Mark said to his half-brother. "You've proven to be a quick study."

"And sorry I had any doubts about you," Max added.

"Welcome to the M.U.R. officially!" Mark declared.

Just then another portal opened. Dimitri was excited as Oswald, Molly and Micky stepped out.

"So how were my… er, our projects received?" The robot echidna head asked the kids.

"Well…" Micky started.

Earlier that day at the school on Earth…

Molly stood in front of a model of Angel Island.

"What place is that, Miss Moon?" The teacher asked.

"Er… Angel Island?" She asked nervously before the model crashed onto the desk.

Soon…

Oswald stood in front of an engine.

"It's large, Mr. Rabbit," the teacher said. "But is it operational?"

Oswald switched on the engine, which started to thrash about, knocking the desk around before knocking down the door. It continued to thrash around in the hallway.

Soon…

Micky's volcano was coursing with electricity.

"I hesitate to ask, Mr. Moon," the teacher said nervously. "But is it operational?"

Micky pushed a button on the remote he was holding. The volcano fired a big laser that tore through the school roof.

Back to the present…

"Well, on our world, you would've received the highest honors!" Dimitri walked away grumbling.

Shadic whispered something in Mark's ear.

"Indeed, Shadic. Our friends would've been wise to stray from Dimitri's path," the green hedgehog chuckled.

On the warship…

"The troops' vote to rush Devilus into stasis was unanimous," Snively said to Metal Max. "Let's hope our master pulls through." He looked at Devilus' comatose body with a bunch of cables strapped to it. His chest was rising up and down.


	11. Infestation

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were trudging through a blizzard in Equestria's frozen northern area, tracking down a new signal Dimitri detected.

"Have we found it yet?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently. "I'm freezing my flank off here!"

"Not yet, Rainbow," Twilight replied as the sensor she carried with her magic beeped rapidly. The beeping's speed suddenly increased. Twilight ran to where the sensor picked up the signal.

"Whoa," the pegasus remarked as the two ponies looked at a huge pod.

Soon…

"So any idea what it is yet?" Rainbow Dash asked the purple unicorn, who currently studying it at the dojo. Fluttershy was assisting her.

"I'm sure we'll find out once it thaws more," Twilight concluded. "It's starting to get late. Remember, Dimitri and the pandas left us in charge while they're away."

"I'm sure Mark and Shelby can handle the Moon twins and Shadic on their own," Rainbow replied. She followed Twilight and Fluttershy out of the basement, pausing only to turn off the lights.

Later that night…

A side of the pod burst open, revealing a pincer claw.

The next morning…

Twilight created a portal to the frozen north. Her horn seemed shorter than before.

"Hey, where you guys heading?" Molly asked Mark and Shelby.

"We're heading to the frozen north to see if we can find any more leads to our find," Mark replied.

"Really?" Micky asked in wonder. "I always wanted to see snow."

"Uh, I'll try to bring you back a snowball," Mark said quickly before he and Shelby walked through the portal, changing into their pony forms as they walked through. Twilight suddenly collapsed as the portal vanished.

"You okay?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"Yeah," the alicorn replied half-heartedly. "But that was a basic portal spell. It shouldn't have drained me that quickly."

Meanwhile, Molly grabbed a game controller and offered the other to Shadic.

"I'm not really feeling it, Molly," he said.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Scared of losing? To a girl?"

"You're on!" He snatched the controller out of her hand and the two began to play a racing game. Shadic then noticed Micky looking disappointed.

"Actually, how about you play, Micky?" He held out his controller.

"No, that's okay," Molly's twin lightened up. "I think I'll just go for a walk."

Shadic shrugged and the two resumed their game.

Twilight called Rainbow Dash to assist her and Fluttershy.

"Hey, Twilight," she said. "Was your horn always that short?"

"No," the purple princess said bluntly.

"It looks like it's been chewed off," Fluttershy noted.

"So that means we have a problem," Rainbow Dash concluded.

"Bigger than you think," Twilight replied. "If I can't use my magic, I can't bring Mark and Shelby back."

Meanwhile…

Micky was playing "Arctic Explorer" in the halls when he suddenly tripped over something. Turning around, he saw a small, cute-looking creature that looked like a cross between a crab, insect and ball.

"H-hi," the young hypnotist said nervously. The creature bounced up and down. Micky saw a metal bolt and held it up. "Wanna play Fetch?" The creature got more excited. Micky tossed it a fair distance. The creature ran after it and then leaped up and swallowed the whole thing.

"Wait! You'll choke!" He said with worry, before realizing the creature was okay. He picked it up and headed back to the living room to show the others. However, if he managed to stay a little longer, he might've seen the fuse box that looked like it was chewed through.

Soon…

"Yes!" Shadic proclaimed victoriously. "In your face!" He did a little victory dance before the lights suddenly went out. The TV screen also went to static.

"Aw, it wiped out our game," Molly said in mock pity.

"B-but…" Shadic stammered.

"Hey guys!" Micky's voice cried out. "Look what I found!"

"We're bus… Aah!" Twilight looked horrified when she saw the creature in Micky's hands. The three ponies jumped back in fear.

"What's with you guys?" Molly asked.

"Paraspret!" Rainbow Dash shouted out.

"What's a Paraspret?" Micky asked curiously.

"The most wretched vermin ever to crawl on the face of Equestria," Twilight growled.

"This guy?" Shadic asked in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"You've got powerful magic and weather manipulation," Molly added. "Parry here is… teeny."

"You have no idea what that teeny thing could do!" Rainbow whimpered.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything," Micky replied. The Paraspret looked up and saw the heat signatures radiating from the ponies. It suddenly opened its mouth, revealing rows upon rows of extremely sharp teeth. It immediately ran toward the nearest pony, which happened to be Fluttershy. The tiny creature leaped onto her and started to gnaw on her leg.

"Get it off! Get it off!" She cried. Rainbow Dash kicked it off her. It started to run toward them again, but Micky hit it with a crowbar repeatedly, eventually killing it.

"Easy there, killer," Shadic said calmly, taking the crowbar out of his hands.

"Now do you see?" Rainbow Dash said in an "I-told-you-so" manner. "All what Parasprets know is to eat both metal and pony flesh!"

"And I think I know how they got in," Twilight realized. She led the others to the basement, where the now empty pod now sat. "It's a Paraspret trap. It was designed by Changelings in an attempt to wipe out ponykind."

"And now it's empty," Rainbow Dash trembled.

"But we got it," Shadic replied. "End of problem."

"No," Twilight stated. "When it comes to Parasprets, it's never just one. Given the power failures and the size reduction of my horn, their infestation is very much underway. We need to drive them out and repair my horn. Otherwise, Mark and Shelby will perish."

Meanwhile…

Mark and Shelby were freezing to death as the blizzard worsened.

"We… gotta find… shelter…" Mark shivered.

Soon, the two were huddled close to each other in an alcove. Shelby tried to stay awake the best she could.

"We have to stay alert. The longer we do that, the longer we stay alive," the green and white pegasus told his blue butterfly winged companion.

"How about a game?" Shelby offered. "Called 'Who Screwed Up Back at Base'."

"Our predicament could simply be an error," Mark stated.

"Caused by Rainbow Dash. She's always zooming everywhere. Probably ruined Twilight's concentration."

"Possibly," Mark replied as he and Shelby embraced each other for warmth.

Back at the dojo…

"So we'll split up into teams of two," Shadic offered. "I'll guard Twilight."

"And we go on a bug hun!" Molly finished. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy shivered at the idea of facing a bunch of Parasprets.


	12. Bug Hunt

Molly Moon led Rainbow Dash through the dojo's hallway.

"I get to be your bodyguard for once," the dog said to the pegasus. "How cool is this?"

"Micky found the first one here, right?" Rainbow Dash trembled. Suddenly the lights went out, and Molly heard a high-pitched shriek from behind her. She turned around as the lights came back on.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Molly smirked.

"No," the pegasus said firmly. She then loosened up a bit. "Maybe. Can we talk about this later?"

Molly started to lead Rainbow Dash down the hall again. Suddenly they heard feet scurrying in the ceiling. Rainbow immediately panicked and kicked in random directions. She screamed like a little girl again as a bunch of wires came on top of her. Molly saw the blue pegasus thrashing about.

"Okay, wish I hadn't seen that," she muttered. "Dashie, they're just cables!"

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and chuckled nervously. "Oh, right. Cables." She pulled one down from the ceiling… and brought a bunch of multicolored balls on her. She screamed like a little girl for the third time as the Parasprets started to chow down on her.

Meanwhile…

Micky was watching Fluttershy's back as they ventured through the upstairs hallway of the dojo. She whimpered at the length of the hall.

"Don't these things ever stop eating?" Micky asked her, as he led her down the hall. They then saw a huge hole had been chewed through an air conditioning vent. Fluttershy removed the vent cover and they both prepared for the worse only to find it was empty. They then heard the tiny skittering of feet behind them. They turned around saw more Parasprets emerge from a hole in the floor. Fluttershy and Mickey swung their weapons blindly in an effort to keep the hungry pests away.

Meanwhile…

Shadic was standing guard over Twilight as she was repairing the portal generator and regenerating her horn at the same time.

"How's it going over there?" Shadic asked with tension in his voice.

"Slow," was Twilight's grumbled reply. "If my horn wasn't chewed off, this would be going much quicker." After some concentration she managed to repair her horn fully. Just then, they heard skittering. Shadic raised his crowbar in defense. The alicorn and hedgehog then looked up and saw over a hundred Parasprets on the wall near the ceiling. The creatures then detected Twilight's flesh and suddenly sprouted wings and charged at them

"They fly?!" Shadic said in surprise. "You never told me they could fly!"

Twilight stood her ground as the Parasprets overwhelmed her. Shadic impulsively grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed anything that wasn't purple. The Parasprets were frozen as soon as they were sprayed. Just then, Molly, Micky, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash ran inside the room. The two pegasi had bite marks all over their bodies.

"I repaired the portal generator!" Twilight announced. "Now we can bring back Mark and Shelby!"

"And send the bugs out," Rainbow Dash said triumphantly.

"We need to get them out first. Otherwise, they'll never leave with Mark and Shelby in their pony forms," Twilight noted. "So we'll need bait."

Everyone looked at Fluttershy.

"Wh-What is it?" She asked in confusion.

Soon…

"Hey, bugs!" Rainbow Dash called out. "Here's the main course!" She hid out of view, leaving Fluttershy in the open.

"Uh, why do I have to be the bait again?"

"No time to explain!" Twilight said. "Here they come!" She opened a portal, and Fluttershy ran through it. All the Parasprets followed her inside it. On the other side of the portal, Mark and Shelby looked up to see the way home open. Then they saw Fluttershy stumble through the vortex.

"Get down!" She whimpered. Mark and Shelby saw the Parasprets fly at them with their teeth ready to chow down. Then the cold air of the area froze them all instantly.

"Um, I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess," Fluttershy said embarrassingly.

And so…

Dimitri was patching everyone up as Shadic, Molly and Micky cleaned up the place.

"I'm just glad this happened on a Saturday," Twilight said in relief. Suddenly everyone was surprised by a loud scream from Molly.

"Paraspret?" Shadic asked in alarm.

"SPIDER!" Molly shrieked. "Is it on me?" She scampered out of the room.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Rainbow Dash asked the others.


	13. Enter Siti and Discord

The whole M.U.R. was pitching in in helping clean up the dojo after the Paraspret infestation. Just then, they heard a weak knocking on the front door. Mark opened it to see a frightened and weak looking magenta cat. She was wrapped in a blanket.

"I-Is this the Woo-Foo Dojo?" She asked before coughing.

"You look terrible," Mark said in concern. "Do you want to come inside, miss…?"

"Siti," the cat replied. Mark took her hand and helped her inside.

"Who's this?" Amanda asked.

"This is Siti," he replied as he laid her down on the couch. "She probably needs some food."

"I'm on it!" Sonia rushed into the kitchen and prepared to cook a meal for their guest. Just then the door knocked again. Mark opened to see Dahlia with a white dog.

"Oh, Dahlia! Nice to see you again!"

"Hi, Mark!" The light blue cat hugged him. "I want you to meet my new boyfriend, Michael."

The hedgehog shook the newcomer's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Michael."

"You too. Dahlia's told me a lot about you."

Mark blushed at that comment. Sonia then came back with a tray of food for Siti. The cat graciously devoured the meal.

"Thanks," she said after she was done.

"So why'd you come here, Siti?" Max asked, sounding suspicious.

"I signed up for your Woo-Foo class a couple days ago," she began.

"Oh, you're the new recruit!" Master Pinpey said. Everyone relaxed a bit.

"Anyway," Siti continued. "I live a couple cities over, but I had no family so I walked all the way here. I had no money to buy food either or even afford decent clothes. All I have are these rags." She showed everyone her torn outfit.

"Well, now you have a home," Dahlia said kindly.

"And we can take you clothes shopping!" Shelb offered.

"And a bath!" Amanda added. Everyone looked at her. "What? She smells!"

Siti chuckled a little. "Thanks for all the help, guys."

Master Pinpey stepped up. "I can take you clothes shopping."

"Thanks miss!" Siti said.

"Call me Martha, dear," the panda smiled. She led the cat outside the front door.

"You're not gonna get jealous, right Amanda?" Mark whispered to the blonde cat. She immediately socked him in the face.

"Me, the jealous type?" She giggled. "I don't think so."

"Shouldn't we get back to cleaning, guys?" Amlly reminded everyone.

"Loosen up, sis!" Manick said cheerfully. "We just had two new friends show up."

"But we lost one…" Dahlia said quietly. A couple days ago, Davino announced he would be leaving the dojo for good as he was offered to join his favorite soccer team. Dahlia was heartbroken as she knew this meant they would break up. Davino felt remorse too as he didn't want to leave Dahlia, but he wanted to follow his dream. Then she met Michael, who mended her broken heart. She could've sworn he was an angel. She was then snapped out of her soliloquy by Michael hugging her.

Mark was about to start cleaning when he heard another knock at the door. Feeling slightly annoyed, he opened it to be met with a ball of light hitting him.

"Enjoy," a familiar voice said before Mark heard the sound of fingers snapping.

"Discord?" He asked in confusion.

"Who is it, Mark?" Lee asked. The fox was sitting on the couch next to Yuki, who was nervously trying to say she liked him.

"It was… no one," Mark replied, closing the door. He suddenly had a slight headache.

"You okay, buddy?" Max asked, patting him on the back.

"I… think so," Mark said. There was a sudden flash of light that enveloped both of them. When it vanished, so did their clothes!

"What the…?!" Max covered himself in embarrassment. His blushing face went brighter when Amanda hugged him.

"You look cuter naked," she squealed.

Mark's head started to hurt more. But the headache wasn't the main problem. Looking down he saw his arms and legs starting to get slimmer. His chest started to feel weird too. He soon saw the reason as two lumps started to emerge there. He then felt a sucking sensation in his lower area as his manhood changed to a female equivalent.

"I'm turning into a girl!" The hedgehog covered his mouth in surprise of hearing her new higher-pitched voice. He then felt his spines growing longer and more flowing like hair. It stopped growing when it reached his/ her neck. Then, she felt her rear expand a little just as her breasts reached C-size. Finally, she felt her eyelashes getting a little longer. In just 45 seconds, Mark the Hedgehog had become Marie the Hedgehog.

"I-Is it over?" She asked her confused friends. Since she was more used to being a guy, she only tried to cover her nether regions. Shelb then went over to her.

"Marky, it's okay," she said softly. "We'll get through this together."

"Um, Shelb? Could you call me Marie? It feels more comfortable."

"Of course," she kissed his cheek. The gender bent hedgehog blushed a bright red.

"Uh, guys?" Max said as he saw two breasts emerge from his chest. "It's happening to me too."

Shelb then felt her own breasts recede. "Me too!" First her clothes vanished, then she gained a little more muscle and fat and she could feel something emerge in her groin. "Except I'm turning into a guy!" Her voice started to sound deeper. Shelb (now Shawn) was feeling more embarrassed than Marie or Max (now Maxine).

Amanda clinged to her boyfriend-turned-girlfriend in fear. The moment she touched Maxine's arm, she could feel her breasts heading back into her body. Like the others, her clothes vanished too.

"So our genders switch if we touch someone who's already been affected," Shadic realized. He then touched by Armando (formerly Amanda). He then saw breasts form on his chest and his shoes and gloves disappeared. He fainted at the sight of his new cleavage. Marie and Maxine moved him onto the couch as his changes progressed. Armando was busy touching everyone else on the arm.

"Aman-I mean Armando!" Maxine called out. "Stop gender bending everyone!"

"But this is so cool!" He replied. "I wanna share it with everyone!"

"Restrain him!" Marie cried out. Daren (AKA Dahlia) tackled Armando to the floor. He then blushed after realizing they were both nude, the same gender and he was lying on top of Armando. Marie then saw everyone's gender had changed and everyone was naked. Pretty much the whole gang was trying to cover themselves. The former guys only covered their lower parts while the girls covered both their tops and bottoms even though there was nothing on their tops to hide. The only ones not panicking were Shade (Shadic), who was unconscious, Armando, who was actually enjoying being a guy, and Peridot who was calmly watching the chaos.

"Is everyone alright?" Marie asked everyone.

"Just a little shaken," Allan (or Amlly) replied.

"I got boobs?!" Mandy (previously Manick) said in shock.

"Well, we don't anymore!" Marty (formerly Mary) retorted. "How do you think we feel?"

"Dahlia?" Michelle (also known as Michael) called out. "Where are you?

"I'm right in front of you, sweetie," Daren replied. He was immediately hugged by the white dog.

"Now that was fun!" A voice said as a certain draconequus teleported into the living room.

"Discord!" Marie said in anger. "So it was you who did this to me!"

"And you did it to them," Discord replied.

"Why'd you do this?!" Shawn asked angrily.

"I wanted to have some fun with you. If you can beat my game, I'll change you all back."

"What game?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"If you can all last 24 hours without turning into complete perverts, you win. And time begins… NOW!" He then snapped his fingers and vanished.

"What did he mean by 'complete perverts,'" a male Fairyfoo asked curiously.

"I think he meant if we start to enjoy playing with ourselves," Leia (or Lee) reasoned.

Yuki blushed at that and the fact on his chances of telling Lee being ruined. How was he supposed to tell Leia he loved her?

"Look, we can get through this if we don't panic," Marie said calmly.

Hour 1…

"First thing is we need some clothes," Shade had regained consciousness and was hiding her new breasts from the others.

"Shade's right," Marie said. "Let's go get dressed in our rooms, then we can finish cleaning the dojo." She head to her room and opened the dresser. She threw on a red t-shirt, but none of her shorts fit and her underwear was very uncomfortable. She then noticed a new dresser in his room. She opened it to see bras, panties and skirts. Taking off her shirt, she hooked a bra and slipped on some panties. She then pulled up a blue skirt around her waist and put the red shirt back on. She then headed downstairs. Along the way, she bumped into Peridot.

"Oh, sorry, Perry!" She helped the raccoon up.

"Actually, could you call me Peri instead?" She replied.

"Of course. So what do you wanna talk about?"

Peridot blushed at that question.

"Um… I…" she stuttered before suddenly kissing Marie on the lips. The hedgehog was at a loss for words at this sudden event.

"P-Peri, you like me?"

Peridot hung her head low in shame. Marie lifted her head and kissed her back.

"Me too," she smiled. She hugged the surprised raccoon before leading her downstairs.

"Hey, wait up!" Shawn called out.

"_Uh oh_," Marie thought as the male blue porcupine caught up with them.

"Uh, Shawn, I can explain," she stammered. "Peri and I were just…"

"You were realizing you two loved each other," Shawn finished. "I've been seeing your attraction to each other in your eyes."

Both girls blushed brightly. Shawn hugged them both.

"And I've been attracted to Peri as well."

Peridot was at a loss for words. She not only got one but two lovers.

Hour 2…

"Can I go outside," Armando asked Marie. He was dressed in his hoodie again. "Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"Armando," Maxine said. "Going outside as a guy might arouse some suspicion."

"But I wanna have fun!" He fake-whined. "It's boring to just be in the house all day!"

"Fine," Marie finally relented. "But only in the backyard and woods."

"Yay!" He dragged Maxine out back in excitement.

"Wanna join them?" Shawn asked.

"I actually would like that," the hedgehog replied. Peridot clinged to her right side. Marie led his two lovers out to the backyard. She saw Armando dancing with Maxine in the training ground. Well, he was actually twirling her around. Maxine looked like she was about to get sick.

"Hey, guys!" Marie called out. "Wanna see the new installment to the dojo?"

"Sure!" Maxine cried back. Marie pushed a button on the porch's remote. A wall retracted into the ground, revealing a giant swimming pool.

"Awesome!" Armando tore his clothes off, revealing he was wearing swim trunks underneath.

"How did he…?" Marie asked before brushing off the question. He then whispered to Shawn, "I forgot to put on swim wear."

"Me too," he replied. "But why wear a suit when we have our fur?"

Peridot blushed at that suggestion, "You mean go in our birthday suits?"

"Well, as long as it's not perverted," Marie said before stripping down to nothing. "I'm in!"

Shawn had already taken his clothes off. Maxine and Peridot were more nervous.

"I-I never went skinny dipping as a girl before," Maxine said shyly.

"It's actually not that bad," Shawn said, as he helped remove her panties. Maxine then unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. She slightly shivered at the wind caressing her entire body. She was then hit in the face by Armando's swim trunks. Now knowing her boyfriend was naked too, Maxine felt a new boost of confidence. Marie then tapped her shoulder.

"Race ya to the pool," she offered. The female wolf-rabbit smiled before taking off toward the pool. Marie chased after her.

"I won!" Maxine cheered.

"You cheated," Marie accused playfully before diving into the pool. Maxine leaped in next. Armando swam near them and splashed them playfully. The girls responded by splashing back.

"Um, can I help you?" Sonia's voice asked. Everyone saw Sonia was still a girl. Armando instinctively moved forward to touch her, but Marie and Maxine held her back.

"Hey, sis!" Maxine called out.

"Max?" Sonia said in surprise. "Is that you?"

"It's Maxine now," she chuckled. "It's a long story."

"Like the pool?" Marie asked.

"It's wonderful, Mark," Sonia replied.

"Call me Marie."

Sonia then noticed their clothes near the pool. "You're skinny dipping?"

"It's actually quite tingly," Maxine giggled. Sonia then removed her top, exposing her breasts to the wind. She then lowered her pants, revealing she wasn't wearing any panties. "Room for one more?" Maxine's twin sister asked as she slid into the water. Maxine helped her into the pool. Sonia then saw her breasts disappear. "Guess I'll be Soni now," she said in her new deep voice as the changes finished, making her a guy. Shawn and Peridot then leaped into the pool at the same time, soaking everyone.

Hour 24…

The clock was about to strike midnight when Discord appeared.

"You won," he said with some disappointment in his voice. He snapped his fingers, turning everyone back to normal.

"Awww," Amanda groaned. "I wanna be a guy some more!"

Discord then vanished.

As Mark looked back on the day's events, he felt the longing to be female again. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Marie the Hedgehog was back.

"Wh-What the…?" She said in shock.

"Marie? What happened?"

"I just thought about being a girl again, and I turned back!"

"But I think guy stuff all the time!" Amanda whined. "How come I'm not changing?!" Her wish was granted as she turned back into Armando. "Cool!"

"So the girls get to control their gender bending, but us guys can't?!" Max said in disappointment.

"Sucks to be you," Armando playfully punched his boyfriend's arm before kissing him.

Just then, Master Pinpey and Siti came inside, their arms covered with shopping bags. They then saw Marie and Armando arguing over their situation.

"Did we miss something?" Master Pinpey asked everyone.


End file.
